Logan likes it hard, rough and Fake?
by laced with nitroglycerin
Summary: Julian and Logan are in the car and are very, very bored. Hopefully different to what you expect. Jogan.


_Hi there!_

_Okay, so if you clicked on this story then hopefully you're in for a laugh. I posted this a while ago on my tumblr and it got some notes, so I thought I'd do it here too._

_Basically my friend and I got bored and we were making up our headcanon for Jogan; funny moments, memories, instances, games etc. And I stumbled upon this..._

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the love of-" Julian exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and then letting them slam back down onto the steering wheel of his car. He sighed in irritation, foot hovering over the gas pedal but never pushing down. Before setting off to Derek's house, neither he nor Logan had thought to check for any traffic news and they were now paying for it by being stuck in the worst jam the high way had seen, caused by a multi-car pileup.<p>

The blonde in the passenger seat glanced at his friend and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. Julian glared at him icily and turned back to watch the car in front of him. He sighed again and rolled down the window in an attempt to cool the muggy car, but it only refreshed him momentarily.

"Ahhh..." Logan exhaled loudly. Julian shot him a look and watched as the blonde boy raised his hands to the dashboard before beginning to drum lightly on it.

Julian cocked his head, eyes wide in almost wonder at how Logan could get any more annoying. Logan had began beating louder and nodding his head in time and now was quietly humming to what sounded like-

"Logan, can you _stop,_ please?" Julian snapped. Logan grinned.

"Don't you like your own theme tune?" He replied and resumed banging the tune to the _Something Damaged_ opening credits. Julian reached out and slapped his hands away.

"Not when you're so out of tune!" He retorted. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," He said and leant forwards, quickly turning the radio on and slamming it up to the full volume. Natasha Bedingfield's _Pocketful of Sunshine_ began blasting from his car and Julian squealed, scrabbling to turn it off as Logan yelled, "Pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know-!"

"Shut _up!"_ Julian yelled, turning it off. Cheeks turning a light pink, he glanced around the cars to see if anyone was looking at him weirdly. A guy in his 40's whose car was next to his shot him an odd look before rolling his eyes and looking away. Julian looked at Logan who was smirking and he shook his head at him before falling back into his seat and exhaling, quickly putting his window back up

There was a terse silence, Logan filling it with tuneless humming before Julian got bored again. He squinted against the sun and leant forwards, pulling down the flap to shade his eyes but it didn't work very well, so he reached up to the holder on the roof of the car between the two seats where he kept his sunglasses. He pulled it down and went to grab them but fumbled and they fell awkwardly onto Logan's lap and then onto the floor by his feet.

"Pass me my sunglasses, Lo," Julian said.

Logan paused humming and looked up. He frowned in mock confusion and said, "You forgot a word."

Julian let his eyes fall half closed in annoyance and he said, "Please get my sunglasses. Now."

Logan grinned and simply said, "No."

"Are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Maybe."

Julian scoffed and unclipped his seatbelt, leaning forwards to grab them off of the floor. As he did, Logan kicked them with his foot and made them slide _under_ his seat.

"Logan!" Julian yelled and leant further forwards to grab them. Suddenly there was a sharp tapping and a yell.

Julian, still bent over the gear stick, and Logan both looked up out of Julian's window to see the old man banging on his window with an angry look on his face. He jabbed finger behind him, pointing to a gaggle of ginger children in the back seat of his car who were all staring in amazement at the scene before them.

Julian's eyes widened as he realised that with the shifting of the car and the position he was in, it looked like he was doing Logan a very compromising favour. He gasped just as Logan realised and he made to get back up when suddenly he felt a hand on his neck.

"_Oooh, GOD, Julian!" _Logan suddenly yelled, preventing Julian from getting up from the position he was in. Julian twisted to see Logan wink at him before leaning his head back and screaming, _"Fuck, YES!"_

"Logan, what the fuck?" Julian yelled, twisting his head back to try and push himself up. Even though he was a good distance from Logan's lap, it obviously didn't look like that and now Logan was rocking _hard_ in the seat, making the whole car jiggle. He kept his hand on Julian's neck.

"Oh, _right there! HARDER, _come on!" He shouted again and opened his mouth in what must've been _that face_.

A loud beep of a horn sounded from next to him and a few engines started again from around them. While scrabbling around, Julian's hand closed around his shades and using that arm to balance, he used his other to punch Logan as hard as he could into his stomach.

Logan let go, roaring in laughter and Julian pushed himself up as hard as possible, cursing and going, "_What? _What the hell?"

"Oh God, that was hilarious!" Logan exclaimed, running a hand through his hair which had been fluffed up by the heat. Julian glared at the obvious lack of hurt that his punch caused and ignored the car beside him, starting up his own engine.

"You absolute dickhead!" He spat and as the car in front of him began to move, he put his into gear and started to slowly inch forwards.

Logan was still laughing.


End file.
